


Redemption

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conversation, Gen, Only slashy if you squint, Redemption, Reincarnation, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “I will prove I can spread my broken wings and fly to erase it all; one day we will meet the end, until the final bell will cease to chime.” (Gackt)Megatron waits for his old friend; and his patience is rewarded.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 21





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place in the Transformers: Prime universe, after the Predacon's Rising movie (one of the most poorly named movies in history, LOL), but also, I'm pretending that RID doesn't exist. This has been buzzing in my head since I first saw the movie a few years ago...Somehow, I'm only now getting around to writing it? Also, the current War for Cybertron series on Netflix really inspired me, LOL.

If there was one thing Megatron learned in all his years, it was patience.

After so much war, and fighting, and death, even his own...he had learned. Patience. Forgiveness. Hope.

And, so, he waited.

As the Solar Cycles passed on his lonely rock in the middle of nowhere, Megatron bided his time.

He knew _it_ would happen, he just didn't know how long it would take.

Occasionally he wondered if it wouldn't just be faster to die and come back... But there was no guarantees that he'd retain any of his prior memories; in fact, that was the whole point of rebirth, right? Not to mention the fact that, since taking the blood of Unicron into himself, there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to join the All Spark and be reincarnated.

If he died again, Megatron wondered what new darkness he'd enter. Last time, it was the void of Unicron's mind, and the threat of endless, eternal slavery and pain.

 _But Unicron's gone now_ , he reminded himself. _Locked away for all eternity..._

So where, exactly, did that leave him?

The former Decepticon leader wasn't sure, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Besides, he was still waiting for _him_.

It seemed an entire lifetime passed before Megatron at last sensed it.

A particular resonance in his spark; a bond formed in friendship, forged in battled, and severed by death.

A bond, at last, however slightly, restored.

* * *

It took a long time to travel back to Cybertron, but Megatron made the journey with a mixture of happiness, longing, and sorrow.

He'd gone over what to say a million times; the words he'd gently deliver to his once-friend after so long.

But now, as he touched down on a place he had long ago called home, the words nearly instantly died in his throat.

Because there, not a car's-length away from where he landed, stood a red-and-blue mech, holding a large quantity of flowers ( _Why are there organic flowers on Cybertron?_ Megatron wondered distantly) in his slender arms.

The young mech sensed the arrival of the other, and turned around slowly, blue optics going wide.

“Ah, welcome traveler...you look like you've come from space,” he began, voice, tone, and demeanor somehow unchanged. “Do you need directions?”

Megatron couldn't stop himself from smiling just a little. Some things never change, apparently...

“No, thank you,” he answered, voice somewhat rough from disuse. “I'm actually exactly where I need to be.”

The young mech nodded. “Oh, that's good...” His voice trailed off as his eyes began to slowly narrow, though his features were slowly displaying more and more confusion.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized with a sigh. “I...I feel like I _know_ you, even though I know I've never seen you before in my life...”

“Not in _this_ life,” Megatron muttered, earning a few confused blinks.

“I'm sorry?”

“Don't worry... none of that matters anymore. I came here to say...thank you.”

Now the blue-and-red mech scratched his helm. “I'm sorry, I don't understand...What are you thanking me for?”

Megatron shook his head. “It's a very long, very old story. One that would take a very long time to tell. And I am very, very old.”

“I don't mind! I've got time, and maybe you can help answer some questions for me!” the young bot said with a small smile. “I've just started working in the archives this Solar Cycle, but everyone keeps... _genuflecting_. Like I've done something amazing. Some of the older ones, like Bumblebee and those guys, they're always _staring_ at me and giving me things.” He grimaced. “They're treating me like Primus Himself!”

The former warlord couldn't contain a short laugh. “Well, you deserve it, young one. You saved Cybertron, you know.”

“What?”

“It's nothing. But I don't think I should go into the city with you... Some of the older ones may... _remember_ me.”

The red-and-blue bot raised an eyebrow. “I see,” he mused, noticing for the first time the odd configuration of what looked like organic and inorganic material that comprised this strange mech's body. He seemed to have self-repaired quite a bit, but it was obvious that some serious modifications had occurred...apparently against his will.

The young mech's spark went out to the stranger. Whoever he was, whatever he'd done, he'd suffered. And from the look in his red—red?—optics, he'd spent a lot of time alone thinking over his actions.

“Well, you don't seem so bad now. And even if you weren't so nice in the past...I believe with all of my spark that every sentient being possess the capacity for change.”

For a long moment, Megatron stood silently.

The intonation, the words themselves, the unyielding optimism that infused it all...

Yes, coming back had been the right choice, he was certain of it now.

He'd had enough of war, death, and exile. This was a new Age. No more Decepticons and Autobots; only Cybertronians living in harmony.

It was what he, so long ago, had originally wanted.

Now, countless vorns removed from every major event in their history, it was time for a new chapter.

For Cybertron.

For himself.

Or, simply put, another transformation.

“Optimus,” Megatron whispered, feeling the last vestiges of darkness flow from his soul in the light of their star.

“I'm so happy to see you again.”


End file.
